Pulisatilla
Pulisatilla is a witch who attends Cloud Tower. Appearance She has short white hair, a slightly tanned skin tone, a hooked nose, dark purple eyes with plum eyeshadow and dark red lips. She wears a dark peach blouse with brown trousers, an orange belt, and orange boots. PulisatillaFull122.jpg Personality Pulisatilla is a very flirtatious individual and can be seen flirting with guys she finds to be attractive on multiple occasions like in the episode "The Show Must Go On!" where she and Shilly flirt with Brandon just before Musa's concert started. She also shows this side of her in both of her comic appearances as she and her group of fellow witches purposely came looking for Specialists during their mission to search for any surviving shadow monsters in Issue 19, and she and Nimeria order their things one at a time just to get more time with Adrian in Issue 44. She is also rather playful in her flirtatious efforts. Like some witches, Pulisatilla can be cruel, hardened and determined when an opportunity for power presents itself. Series Seasons |-|Season 1= In "Storming Cloud Tower," she is seen brewing a potion in Ms. Griffin's cell. |-|Season 2= In “The Show Must Go On!,” she is seen in Red Fountain’s courtyard holding Brandon’s arm. She then jokingly asks Brandon if he prefers cherry lipstick as he remarked he would need a kiss from someone, and she runs off laughing with Shilly. In "Twinning with the Witches," She is seen attending Basic Witchcraft 101. Later, she is seen in Zarathustra’s class. |-|Season 3= In “Alfea Under Siege,” under Valtor’s control she attacks Alfea as she and her classmates descend from the sky. |-|Season 6= In "The Legendarium", She makes a cameo at Cloud Tower, with the rest of the witches. |-|Season 8= Specials Coming soon... Comics |-|Season 2= Pulisatilla does not make her debut until more than halfway into Issue 19, where she, Tabitha, Shilly and one other witch come across the Winx and Specialists during their search for any surviving shadow monsters. Shilly acts as the group's leader and voice, revealing that she and her friends purposefully came looking for any Specialists hoping to charm them. Eventually, the three groups split off into two larger groups, with Pulisatilla splitting off into a group with Riven, Musa, Flora, Sky and Bloom. Pulisatilla does not appear again until the very end of the issue where after Shilly and Brandon had been rescued, the Specialists decide to end their mission early and bring the girls back to their respective schools. During the flight, she and Tabitha ask Shilly for the details of what happened in the caves she got lost in, as she and Brandon were alone together for quite some time. Shilly simply tells them that the ordeal was a rather interesting one and vows to steal Brandon away from Stella, believing that he is too good to be with a fairy. |-|Season 3= In Issue 44, Pulisatilla appears more than halfway through beside a friend of hers at the White Horse café. After bumping into Adrian and insisting that everything is fine, Bloom asks him how his first day on the job is going. He tells her that everything is going well with Bloom as his teacher but a pair of witches, Pulisatilla and Nimeria, have been ordering many different things one at a time, causing him to make a hundred trips to their table and back. Bloom smiles and tells Adrian that they are only doing so because they like what they see and want to keep him around for as long as they can. Magical Abilities Like all witches, her powers are derived from the negative aspects of magic. Pulisatilla may know some basic, first-level spells that all witches can use, such as telekinesis, transmuting objects, and fixing minor messes. Like all witches, she can fly. Her magic is yellow in color. She can also generate lightning out of her hands as seen during the attack on Alfea. Category:Winx Club Category:Witches Category:Minor Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Cloud Tower Category:Cloud Tower Students Category:Comics Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Season 2 (Winx Club) Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Season 8 (Winx Club) Category:Enemies Category:Allies